Playing The Game To Lose
by controlled climb
Summary: Pansy always knew that she would lose Draco to Astoria. Still, she treasures the moment when he finally asked her out.


**Author's Note: Written for the "Quotes" Challenge. **

_- When you like a boy, all you wonder is, "Does he like me?" When he finally asks you out, all you do is wonder, "When is he going to break my heart?"_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was not a very nice girl. Quite the contrary, actually. The Sorting Hat had not made a mistake when placing her in Slytherin. It wasn't an unusual sight to see a smirk or frown on her face; so most students flickered past her in the halls as she stood, leaning against the pillar, seemingly glaring into the distance. An unpleasant frown appeared on her face as a group of rowdy boys clambered up to her. Her eyes skimmed over them, unimpressed.

"Zabini," she nodded her greeting. "Goyle. Crabbe."

"What you looking at, Parkinson?" Goyle sneered, eyeing the corridors, feigning interest.

Pansy rolled her eyes. Goyle was a thick boy, and below her standards. She scanned the halls once more, and grunted in annoyance. The distraction of company had let her eyes slip away from the head of silver hair that she had been keeping an eager eye on. She frowned at Goyle, pouting unattractively.

"Did you come here for a reason?" she snapped.

"Touchy, touchy," Crabbe mocked. The two large boys were usually followers, but it seemed that the Slytherin streak had been growing on them, and they had taken to jeering at Pansy often now. Her reactions seemed to amuse them; her temper flaring easily. She was a talented witch, but she was also lazy, and hexing the two into oblivion, though tempting, didn't seem worth the effort.

"Stop giving the girl trouble," Draco drawled, sauntering up to the group. Pansy jumped in surprise, but held a steady smirk as Crabbe and Goyle muttered an apology to her. It didn't mean much, but it was sweet revenge. Like any other follower, the two didn't take to being scolded by their ringleader, and tended to sulk after being so.

"Thank you," Pansy said stiffly. There was an awkwardness filling the air in the group. They weren't friends, not really. The five were more like a clique, a posse. Anything but friends. Pansy cast a fleeting glance in Draco's direction, questions flooding her mind. Did that mean they were friends? Did that mean he liked her? Pansy bit back a smile that was threatening to creep onto her face. Did that mean he liked her, possibly as more than a friend?

"My pleasure," Draco smirked, watching as she slithered away. Despite what others said about her, her appearance wasn't really all that bad. Yes, her face might have resembled a pug on some occasions, but on the whole, she was rather attractive. Draco let his eyes rake over her, as she turned around, gazing at him for a moment. Was it possible? Pansy quickly shook the thought from her mind. Draco was Draco. He was meant to be heartless. She wouldn't let herself get caught up in him. She wouldn't let herself get lost into those gorgeous icy blue eyes. Ripping her gaze from him, Pansy stalked away, soon getting lost in the mob of students.

"Ooph!" Pansy grumbled as she fell onto the cold floor, after bumping into someone. She glanced up, ready to snarl and fly insults at whoever had caused her to fall over. The shocked face of Astoria looked down at her, her grin turning into a grimace as she recognized Pansy. She reluctantly held out her hand, waiting impatiently for Pansy to grasp it and pull her to her feet.

"Sorry 'bout that, Parkinson," Astoria muttered, brushing down her skirt. She didn't particularly like Pansy, but then again, they were house mates. It was expected that they were pleasant to each other. Well, in public, at least. "Dreaming about Malfoy, I assume?" Astoria raised her eyebrows at the girl, who had turned an unflattering shade of red.

"Excuse me," Pansy said indignantly, ripping her hand from Astoria's grasp. "Of course not."

Astoria shrugged in reply. "Nothing to be ashamed of. He's rather good looking, don't you think? Pity he's taken, otherwise I would -"

"What?" Pansy interrupted, stopping Astoria in mid-sentence. "He's not dating anyone."

"Bloody hell, Pans," Astoria laughed. The use of her nickname made Pansy raise her eyebrows, but she waited quietly as Astoria continued, "He obviously fancies you."

"Well, Tori," Pansy snapped sarcastically, glaring at the younger girl.

"Oh, bloody hell," Astoria raised her hands in mock surrender. "It's like you _enjoy_ breaking his heart."

With those words, Astoria walked off, leaving Pansy staring at her in shock as she left. Not knowing what else to do, Pansy headed to the one place where she was sure to find company. The Slytherin dungeons. She entered the common room with her usual charisma, with a few heads turning to greet her. She returned the favour with a curt nod in their directions, before flopping down on the couch next to Blaise.

"Parkinson."

Pansy looked up to see who had called her name. She would have smiled, if it had been in her nature, as her eyes fell on Draco standing a few metres away from her, gesturing for her to join him. She stood, trying not to seem too interested. If she was quick to stand, she knew she would seem desperate. Desperate enough to spark rumours, anyway. With that little chat with Astoria beforehand, more rumours was the last thing she wanted.

"You wanted me?" Pansy said, making her way towards him.

"Well, Pansy," Draco smirked. "Just making sure that you'll be going to Hogsmeade with me."

"Well, Draco," she mocked him. "That's a truly shocking way to ask a girl on a date."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say no."

Pansy sighed, relenting. She liked him, she'd admit that. But Draco was still Draco. He was still heartless. She remember Astoria's words from before, _Pity he's taken, otherwise I would - _Would what? There was no harm in guessing that Astoria wouldn't mind getting her claws into Draco. And from previous experience, Pansy knew that what Astoria wants, Astoria gets. The time would come when Draco would choose Astoria over her. The question was, when? Pansy smiled a small smile at Draco, knowing what little time she had with him. She would simply have to enjoy the small part of Draco she would get. She would deal with Astoria Greengrass when the time came.

But even then she knew she'd lose.


End file.
